Worth It
by Deberzer
Summary: Meet-cute AU. After a night of clubbing, Sam goes home alone when a car pulls up to her and a flustered Lara asks, "How much?" Awkwardness ensues.
1. Chapter 1

I stepped into the mild summer night with a wide grin on my face. The sky was dark and cloudy. The wet street shimmered in rainbow colors from the neon lights. The crisp smell of rain lingered in the air. I took a deep breath and sighed with content when music blasted from behind me as the club's door opened.

"Sam! There you are."

"Sorry I went ahead," I told the blonde girl that joined my side.

"Damn, you can dance." She playfully shoved my shoulder. "Hey, I had a blast, but I really have to go now. I'm knackered and I have classes in the morning. I can drive you home first if you want, though."

"Naw, it's okay. Thanks. I'll take a walk to the Tube." I pointed with my thumb over my shoulder.

"Well, all right. Good night, Sam. See you tomorrow." She gave me a hug and then walked away towards the parking lot.

"Night, Steph."

She turned and we waved each other goodbye before I went my way as well. I was still full of energy even though we'd been dancing and drinking on and off all evening. The music, the movement, the heat, the flirting, all the beautiful people. I loved it all. I'd been in my element.

Just not in a familiar part of London. I rented a flat in the middle of West End, not far from the UCL. The streets there were always busy and lit by the many cafes and bars and clubs and everything.

Here, the street was quiet and empty. The club had recently opened in one of the less cultured districts. It had been part of an initiative to revitalize the area. There was a lot more to be done for that, though. The houses were rundown, bins overfilled, street lights flickering, everything looked dirty. Fortunately, the station wasn't far, and I needed the walk to calm down. I had to get up in the morning as well and the memory of the last time I'd gone to class after three hours of sleep was still too fresh to ignore.

Around two bends and an intersection later, I stopped to take out my phone and reorientate myself. As I stood there, waiting for the map app to load, the rattling sound of an old motor closed in from down the street. It was an old station wagon with dents and scratches. As it came closer, it slowed down until it came to a halt in front of me. The side window slowly opened with a drawn-out squeak. Someone cleared their throat inside.

"How much?" a soft, female voice came from the dark interior. It was almost drowned out by the loud motor.

"What?" I said bewildered.

"H—How much do you..."

"Are you kidding me?" Were they for real, I wondered and looked down myself at my mini dress. It was one of my saucier ones, but no way did I look like a prostitute. My makeup was on point as well. I leant down and propped myself up on the opened window, ready to give the driver a piece of my mind.

"Listen, bitc—" The words got stuck in my throat when the offender turned on the dome light and I got a glimpse of them.

It was a girl. She was young, maybe my age, maybe younger, and a total cutie. She was blushing and looked just as surprised as me.

"How much?" she repeated eventually and raised her eyebrows at me.

"Wha—" I stammered before snapping out of it. While I'd lost almost all motivation to call her down, I wasn't going to let her off completely. I narrowed my eyes at her. "Sweetie, are you even of age?"

"Me? Of course. I... uh..." For a moment, she looked unsure what to do and then fetched her wallet from a pocket of her pants. She flicked through its contents and drew out an old ID card with a jerky movement. The card slipped out of her fingers and dropped between the stick and her seat.

"Shit. Pardon." She flashed me an awkward smile that almost cracked my frown. Her arm poked around in the crank her card had fallen into before it shot out with her ID shaking between her fingers.

I snatched it out of her hand, wondering who'd show their documents to a prostitute. I took a good look at it anyway. She was nineteen, a year younger than me. I gave her a stern look.

"Listen, Lara Croft," I said, emphasizing her name. Her cheeks reddened just a bit more. "Do you even know what you're doing here?"

"Of course." She puffed out her chest and then deflated almost as quickly. She made a vague hand gesture towards me. "I... You... You know. Uh... May I get my ID back, please?"

For a second, I considered holding it back to tease her, but I didn't want to put her off and scare her away. I wasn't done with her yet. When I handed it over, she gave me a grateful smile and then tucked it away into her wallet.

"So, how much would it cost?" She took a good look into another pocket of her wallet.

"Why?" I deadpanned.

"I—I don't have much." She slumped down a bit, her eyes still fixed on her money.

"What? Do you think I'm not worth much?"

"No, no!" She looked at me in shock. "I'm sure you're worth a lot. You're gorgeous," she blurted and flared up. My resolve to stay serious finally cracked, revealing a smirk.

"Well, Lara. I guess you'll have to tell me what exactly you want me to do, so that I can estimate a price." Her face fell, mine lit up. "In detail, please."

She stared out the windshield and cleared her throat again while rubbing her neck. "Well, uhm. You see, I was hoping that you, uh," she stammered and then looked at me. Her eyebrows moved to meet in the middle before her head dropped onto her hands on the steering wheel. "This is a terrible idea. What have I been thinking?" she muttered.

She sighed at length and then settled back into her seat with a hand on the stick. "I'm so sorry. I can't do this. It's not because of you! You're beautiful, and I'd really... I just..."

"Lara, hey. Hey!" I leant further into the car, putting my cleavage on full display. I didn't want her to leave yet. "Do you want this or not?"

Her eyes fidgeted around, stealing glances of my chest and then snapping away again. A moment later, she pressed them shut and put a hand over them. "Oh god," she muttered. "I, uh, was hoping you'd just let me, well, touch you—your body."

"Wait, you just want to feel me up?" I might have sounded a bit too disappointed.

"I guess. Maybe. Mostly. I don't quite know yet." She looked at me from between her fingers. I hadn't even known it was possible to blush that much. "Is—Is that okay with you?"

I straightened my back to dodge her gaze for a while. With a grin from ear to ear, I looked over the car and wondered whether I should let her off the hook now. She was so adorable, though. Geez, I thought and ran a hand through my hair before ducking back into the car.

"Can do," I said, wondering what the hell I was doing. I wasn't a prostitute, yet I was accepting her request, and I wasn't sure why. What I did know was that my heart beat faster with excitement.

"How much would that cost me?"

"We'll figure something out, okay?"

"But... I don't know." She rubbed the back of her neck.

"Don't worry about it, okay? Just trust me," I said with a genuine smile that caught her attention. It wasn't like I wanted her money; I just felt drawn to her. She bit her lip, thinking.

"Okay." She reached over to unlock the passenger door, which I could've easily done myself.

The door opened with loud creaking, and I settled into the seat that was so pillowy, I almost vanished in it. With me now sitting in the car's dome light, the girl took a good look at me with parted lips. Her eyes wandered over my dress, down my body and my legs, and then back up where they met mine. She quickly looked away and cleared her throat.

"What should I call you?"

"I'm Sam. Nice to meet you, Lara." I extended my hand. After a moment of hesitation, she wiped her own hand on her pants before shaking mine with a firm grip.

"Is—Is that, like, your alias? Do you use aliases?"

I snorted. "Yes. Yes, it is."

"Oh, I see. Well, hello, _Sam_." She glanced at our intertwined hands before withdrawing hers. She turned around towards the rear window and then looked and pointed ahead. "I'll get us, uh, someplace else."

The moment she engaged a gear and tried to pull away, the engine died. It made some hideous sounds as the girl tried to start it back up while muttering apologies at me. After some failed attempts, she hit the steering wheel in frustration, and the car came to life. She gave me a pained smile and then hit the road.

I sunk into the seat my sweaty fingers clawed into. I'd never done anything like that before. I hadn't even known that girl five minutes ago. Yet, I was there in her car, while she still thought I was a prostitute. I looked at her and inspected the girl that wanted to pay me for feeling me up.

She still looked nervous as hell. She chewed her lip and kept wiping her hands on her tight pants. Her messy hair was tied into a pony tail. An earring glinted rhythmically in the light of the street lamps. She was fit and the tank top she wore showed she was well equipped. It wasn't noticeable in the dark, but I'd seen in the dome light that she even had some make-up on, eye shadow and chapstick. God, she looked good. And she was about to be all over me. I fidgeted around in my seat in excitement, rubbing my thighs together.

"I don't usually do this," the girl blurted.

"Sure, sweetie."

"No, really. I—I've just... I haven't been with a, well, girl before."

"Oh. Why are you paying someone... like me, though? Cutie like you could get a girlfriend in a heartbeat."

"No, I... I'm not sure I'll like it. And I'm not a people person. I'm sure you can tell." She pulled a face and sighed.

"Well, you got me now. So, let's find out if you like me," I said in a sultry voice and put a hand on her bare shoulder to stroke it slowly. Her eyes widened and, somehow, she managed to tense up even more.

"Uhm. Do you get many female patrons?"

"Yeah." I chuckled, thinking about all the girls I'd hooked up with. "It's really common."

"Oh," she said at length and nodded.

"So, where are you taking me? Home?"

"No, no!" She winced.

"Parents?" I nudged her in the side.

"No, I live in a dorm. I couldn't possibly..."

Shortly after she'd said that, she pulled onto a deserted parking lot of a supermarket. The car came to a halt and the engine's rattling stopped. Silence settled into the car until the girl switched the dome light on again. She stared out of the windshield and swallowed hard, her hands still on the steering wheel.

"So," I said, dragging the word out.

"How about some music?" she stammered.

The moment she turned on the radio, it blasted 'Girls just wanna have fun'. Her eyes widened in shock. She jerked some knob around and the music got louder.

"I'm sorry. Wrong radio station," she said with an apologetic look while pushing random buttons in panic until the music finally stopped. The girl sighed with relief—before the radio ejected a tape. Lara sunk into her seat, looking like she wanted to vanish.

Snickering, I started to feel sorry for her. She was a complete nervous wreck, the cutest nervous wreck I'd ever seen. I reached out to comfort her, fighting a strong urge to pinch her cheek. She backed away at first but then let me touch her when she looked into my eyes.

"Relax, sweetie," I told her and stroked her burning cheek. I was so breaking character, but I was afraid she'd get cold feet. I didn't want her to back out.

After she'd lost some of her tension, I asked, "So, are us girls gonna have some fun then?"

Lara laughed once and her face relaxed for the first time which made her even more attractive. She took a deep breath. "Well," she said, "I was hoping we could just do, uh, _it_ here in the car. Is that fine with you? Or would you rather—"

"Whatever you want, sweetie."

"Okay, uh." Lara looked around inside the car and then opened her door. "Maybe on the backseat?"

She glanced at me and put one leg outside to stand up. When she straightened herself, her head bumped into the roof. Wincing, Lara flinched, and her other foot got stuck under the seat. She lost balance, and I watched in horror as she fell to the ground with a grunt. It was some slapstick stuff.

I got out of the car and quickly rounded it to check on her, but she was already back up on her feet almost as if nothing had happened. She stood in a puddle, and one side of her clothes was soaked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Peachy. Really." Frowning, she shook out her arms and wiped the water off her shoulder. I gave her a thorough look over anyway.

"Thank God," I murmured when I found that she was unharmed. I pulled a hankie out of my purse, and her gloomy expression lightened up as I dried her up a bit. "Looks like everything is still in the right place for what's to come." I wiggled my eyebrows at her and she instantly blushed again.

I held the rear door open for her, and, after some hesitation, she wiggled inside. When I followed her, closing the door behind me, she was already on the far end of the seat.

"I don't bite, unless you want me to. It might cost extra though." I grinned; she chuckled, abashed. "So. I'm all yours, Lara," I told her in a soft tone. My pulse quickened just from saying these words.

For a moment, we just sat there, unmoving. While Lara bit her lip, flustered, I was fighting an urge to move up to her and get going myself. I wasn't used to not taking things into my own hands, but it added to the excitement.

Lara took a deep breath and came closer. She raised her hands up to me and halted.

"Is this really okay with you?"

"No," I said with a deadpan I could only hold for a few seconds. I had to giggle the moment Lara's face fell with disappointment. "Sorry. Just joking," I said and leant towards her while she rolled her eyes at me. "Touch me all you like."

"Tell me if you want me to stop." She gave me a cute, worried look and then carefully touched my face. For the first time, she managed to lock eyes with me for more than a second.

"You're very pretty," she said and stroked my cheeks. Then, her hands traced my jawline and moved down my neck. They weren't the smooth, feminine kind. Her hands were strong and a little rough, as if she did a lot of handiwork. I watched them glide over my shoulders and down my arms and wondered how good she was at using them. As they moved back up and over my collarbone, the girl glanced at my cleavage.

"It's okay," I told the girl, and she flared up again when she saw that I'd noticed where she'd been looking. I took my purse off and dropped it on the car's floor. "Come on, sweetie."

Lara inched a bit closer. She put a hand back on my neck and slowly moved it down my front and between my breasts, tracing the edge of my dress. She looked at me sheepishly. "Would you be so kind and, uh..."

"Yes?" I wanted to be smooth about playing dumb, but I had to giggle right away.

She pressed her lips into a thin line before taking a deep breath. "Show me?"

"Sure thing." I played with the straps of my dress for a bit, teasing the blushing girl in front of me, and then pulled them off my shoulders and let my dress drop down to my mid. The girl's eyes widened and, for a long moment, she just sat there taking in the view. When she got a hold of herself again, she moved even closer and hesitantly lowered her hands on my chest. She glanced up at me, saw me smiling at her, and began to stroke my breasts. She let her finger glide over them, touching every inch of their skin. When she began to knead them gently and started playing with my nipples, I could feel my own cheeks flare up. Breathing heavily, I watched that cutie, filled with wonder, fondle my breasts.

Lost in what she was doing, she bent down, gradually moving her head closer and closer to my chest. When she was basically chewing her own lip off a few inches away from my breasts, I arched my back and shoved them into her face.

"Excuse me. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry," she stammered and backed off.

Oh God, I couldn't wipe that grin off my face. Instead of saying anything, I crawled over the seat up to the girl and straddled her lap. Straightening myself, I placed my boobs right in front of her face. Lara immediately tensed up again. I wondered whether it had been too forward for her, but I wanted her glistering lips on my skin so bad.

"Oh," she said, staring at my chest like hypnotized. "Is this really okay with you?" She glanced up at me.

Encouraged by my friendly nod, she leant in. She put a hand on one of my breasts and her lips on the other and dragged her tongue up the entire length of it.

I had a strong urge to touch her head, but was it okay to do that? Was I allowed to? Would she mind? Shit, I thought and wondered what to do. While I had a crisis, the girl happily explored my entire chest, licking, kissing and caressing every bit of skin. She was gentle and took her time. Every movement of her mouth and hands on my breasts was slow but deliberate. When she began concentrating on my nipples, taking one into her mouth, I took a sharp breath. She looked up and flicked it with her tongue, licked it and nibbling on it lightly. Looking into her eyes, I released the little moan that had been stuck in my throat. Fuck it, I thought and wrapped my arms around her head, burying my hands and nose in her hair. I took a deep breath and inhaled the fruity scent of her recently washed hair.

I wasn't even sure whether she noticed me touching her anyway. While she'd been hesitant at first, she was now lost in playing with my breasts, firmly massaging and sucking on them. It had been a while since someone had been that enthusiastic about them. I loved it, and it felt good.

When she slowed down after several long minutes, she was as breathless as I was, even though I was the one getting all the attention. She gave my breasts a few last pecks and lent back.

"You sure seem to like my boobs," I said between gasps. She chuckled, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. Was it unpleasant?"

"Au contraire." I smirked at Lara, who laughed with relief. "Do you want to... see the rest of me?" I asked and prayed to God the answer was 'yes'.

"May I? Can I afford it?" The moment she said that, her eyes widened in shock. "Crap! I told you I would just touch you, but I... I'm sorry!"

"Lara, sweetie, don't worry. It's okay. If you want to go on, just say what you want."

Placated by my reassurance, she looked down at my hips and rubbed the back of her neck. "Well. I'd really like to... Would you be so kind to... to lift your dress?"

Grinning with content, I traced the bottom of my dress for a bit and then pulled it up in slow motion. Judging by her reaction, she wasn't expecting the kind of panties I was wearing. After just looking at them for a minute, she tentatively took the hem of them between her fingers and carefully pulled them down. I watched her closely as she revealed my tidy bikini line. My breathing quickened just as much as hers. I wanted that cutie to touch me. I wanted that girl who'd never been with another one before to want me. When she couldn't lower my panties any further because of the way I straddled her legs, she looked up at me.

"Can you take them off, please?"

"For you, anytime." I was about to get off her legs when I halted. "Wait. How much money do you have exactly?"

"Oh," she stammered and then fumbled for her wallet.

"Just kidding." I giggled and climbed off her lap. Sitting next to her, I peeled the wet fabric off my body and dropped my panties on my purse. Lara looked even more excited than I was when I lifted my dress for her again. She touched the side of my hips and, for a long while, she just looked at my crotch with the deepest blush on her cheeks. Screw it, I thought and grabbed her wrists to stop her.

"I—I'm sorry. Did I do anything wrong?" Lara straightened herself, confused.

I just gave her a cheeky smirk and slipped my high heels off my feet. With nothing left on my body but the dress bunched up around my waist, I decided to take that off as well to see how flustered I could make her. While she watched slack-jawed, I draped the dress over the backrest and reclined against the door behind me. Looking into her eyes, I slowly opened my legs and put one up on the seat and then motioned her to come closer.

"Oh, dear," she gasped.

"Knock yourself out." I hoped I'd sounded smooth enough to cover up my nervousness. The worst thing to happen now that I'd laid myself bare to her was if she realized that she wasn't into that after all. I swallowed. I felt exposed—though, never at risk. She'd been sweet and gentle—almost too gentle. Even though I'd only known her for fifteen minutes, I trusted her. Was I naive?

Lara crawled between my legs. She placed a hand between my breasts and let her fingertips trail a line down my ribs, over my tense stomach, and through the strip of hair.

"You're beautiful," she murmured and kissed my navel. The tip of her tongue dipped into it to play with the nub inside. I giggled with the fluttery feeling in my stomach and saw the corners of her mouth curl up at my reaction. She pecked the spot once more and then slowly ran her fingers through my bikini line again before placing a lengthy kiss in the middle of it.

She repositioned herself from the seat down to the floor, and when she bent down again, her head was between my thighs. Her eyes were fixed on what was now right in front of her, and—oh, God—I could feel her heavy breaths on my sensitive skin. My thighs twitched with the need to close around her.

She raised her hands to my crotch until they were just inches away, and paused. She glanced at me with her lower lip between her teeth. I gave her another nod, mouthing "Do it." Her face lit up. Her fingers slowly traced the length of my outer lips down and back up. I shuddered when her fingertips brushed my swollen clit. She looked up and returned the smile I was giving her. It took all my strength that moment to not grab her adorable face and kiss it.

She pressed a finger between my folds, dragged it through the middle, and then slowly pulled those lips apart. For a while, she just lay there between my legs, taking in the view she'd unveiled, her warm breath now washing over my exposed, wet flesh.

"Do you like what you're seeing?" I couldn't stay silent. I wanted to surrender to the thrill of the moment, but the uncertainty was killing me. I needed to know what that cutie between my legs was thinking, now that she'd seen it all.

"I... I..." She tilted her blushing head up to look at me, only breaking away her eyes from between my legs at the last moment. "I do," she said in an almost disbelieving voice. "You're gorgeous."

While I released a long breath of relief, her head moved back into position. Lara bit her lip, and I shivered with anticipation. With most of my tension gone, arousal took over completely. My fingers clawed into the upholstery to keep me from grabbing her head and shoving it into my pussy. Had she looked into my eyes and ordered me to cum, I would've done it right away.

Instead, she opened her mouth, and I could see her tongue for a second before it vanished between my legs. She pressed the flat of her tongue against my opened pussy and dragged it from bottom to top. She repeated the movement, but with more firmness. That time, when her tongue reached the top, the tip flicked over my clit.

A loud gasp escaped my mouth. My eyes fell shut and I slumped further into the seat, pressing myself against her mouth.

The girl began tracing the edges of my inner lips and moving her tongue from side to side. She explored every little nook and cranny until she found my clit again. I had to moan and made an effort to do it clearly, hoping it would motivate Lara to remain in that spot. And, God, it had worked. She closed her mouth around it, pressed her tongue against the nub and began playing with it.

At that point, I didn't even last half a minute. Craving badly for relief, my entire body squirmed under Lara's touch. Only a few moments later, I tensed up and gasped and then began to shake as I violently released the rest of the tension I'd felt from the moment I'd decided to not walk away from that stranger.

Even though she kept licking me, the feeling subsided quickly. I breathed out at length and relaxed just a bit. The orgasm wasn't enough. It was what I needed, what my body needed, but it wasn't even close to satisfying me.

The moment I'd realized that, Lara slowed down. She gave my clit one last kiss and then pulled away, releasing my lips at last.

"No," I whined. She gave me a confused look.

"Did I do anyth—"

"Please, don't stop."

"Oh, I—I thought you..."

"Please," I begged her. She blinked a few times and then smiled nervously before diving back in. I sighed with relief and surrendered myself to her again.

She inhaled at length and gave me one slow lick and then paused. Curious what happened, I looked down myself at her. Her breathing stopped for a moment until she released a long moan into my flesh. I shuddered at the sound of it.

Lara's eyes flew wide open to find me grinning at her. I reached out, putting a hand on her head, and stroked her gently. Beaming at me, she wound her arms around my thighs and heaved them over her shoulders, burying herself in my lap. Our eyes still interlocked, she began lapping away at my wetness, making happy noises into me.

"Yes, that's it." Sighing contentedly, I reveled in the feeling of it and rewarded her with little moans when she touched the right places.

When it seemed like she'd licked me clean, her tongue centered in on the one spot where she could still taste more of me. She pressed against the opening and circled it and then dipped in. My hand dug into her hair, and I whimpered as her tongue slowly delved deeper while she greedily sucked in what I could offer her. With her mouth firmly pressed against me, her upper lip kept sliding over my clit as she slowly stroked in and out of me.

"Oh, God, yes," I gasped. I was at her mercy. I could do nothing but stare into those hazel eyes looking at me from between my legs and tremble, the muscles in my thighs flexing around her head. With one hand deep in her hair, my other hand sought out her arm around my leg and held onto it.

After she'd explored me as deep as she could, she pulled out of me to give my pussy more desperate licks. She took my folds into her mouth, lightly nibbling on them and stroking them with her tongue. Then, her mouth closed around my clit. Gently sucking it between her lips, she ran her tongue over it with firm strokes, making my sweating body squirm and gasp for breath until I felt the next orgasm rush toward me.

As if in trance, I was lost in her beautiful eyes, that glazed over when my breathing faltered and my body began to jerk and buckle. I didn't even mean to, but I cried out the girl's name as the high washed over me, setting my body on fire. Lara's shivering hands painfully dug into my thighs that had gone into spasms around her head, and she shuddered and quivered and moaned into me as she dragged out my orgasm with her relentless tongue.

"Fuck, yes," I groaned as the feeling slowly subsided and I collapsed into the seat.

Breathing fast and heavily through her nose, Lara gave me a few last licks and then pulled away. She sat up and looked at me, breathless, red as a beet, cum-besmeared, and beaming. I grabbed her burning cheeks and pulled her close until our lips almost aligned. We locked eyes for a few long moments, and then Lara climbed on top of me and closed the gap between our mouths. We wound our arms around each other and I played with her hair as we kissed feverishly for minutes.

When we broke away, Lara collapsed onto the seat between me and the backrest and gasped desperately for air.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" I said in a sultry voice after we'd both regained our breath.

"N—No, thank you. I'm good. I got what I wanted."

"Oh, okay." I was a bit disappointed. I'd hoped I'd get to return the favor and play with that gorgeous body of hers, but the customer is king, right?

"So." She cleared her throat and pulled her wallet out of her pocket. "How much do you want?"

"I feel like I should pay you," I murmured while blindly fishing for my purse on the car's floor. I pulled out my phone and unlocked its screen. "Listen, Lara. All I want is that you take my number. And when you feel like you need to do some more exploring, you give me a call. Okay?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh." She chewed her lip in thought and then stammered an, "Okay."

The goofy grin I'd had earlier returned. She pulled out her own phone and saved my number. While she watched me put my clothes back on, she asked if she could drop me off somewhere. I gave her my thanks and declined because the subway station was just around the corner. She got out of the car and held the door open for me while I quickly fixed my hair in the rearview mirror before following her. Groaning, I had to hold onto the car as I stood up. My legs almost gave up. While I steadied myself, she closed the door behind me and got back in on the driver's side.

"Sam." She looked at me through the opened window. "Thank you for everything."

"I hope you enjoyed yourself."

"Quite so," she said with a broad smile. "I hadn't expected to find such a wonderful, well, sex worker as yourself." Her blush that hadn't fully subsided yet deepened again. I snorted.

"You're cute." I ducked inside and gave her a quick kiss. "Will you call me?"

"I—I'll think about it," she said with an uncertain shrug.

"That's all I'm asking for."

We waved each other goodbye and I walked away on unsteady legs as the engine of her car howled in pain and she drove away. It took me longer than expected to get to the Tube, and I shuddered at the sight of the flights of stairs down to the station.

While I carefully made my way inside, my phone vibrated in my purse. It was a message that read, "How does tomorrow 9 pm sound?"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for betaing to: ReasonsLost, lexcroftmanor, all-thruths-wait-in-all-things

* * *

So, I was that girl's booty call and totally okay with it.

I was on my way to the third hook-up with Lara who still mistook me for a prostitute. Except for refusing her money, I hadn't actually done anything yet to make her think otherwise. When we'd first met, I'd wanted to insult her for thinking I was a prostitute. But then, I'd had a blast playing the part. I enjoyed having that shy cutie all over me once she warmed up because she thought it was my job anyway. It was clearly not something she'd do under normal circumstances, so it was an extra turn on to draw that side out of her.

With an excited smile on my face, I backed into a parking space not far from my destination. The ones closer to the building were always occupied. I grabbed my purse and looked myself over one last time in the rearview mirror to make sure my hair and makeup were perfect. Pressing my lips together, I also tested the lip stain again I'd chosen in case I'd get to use my mouth on her. A deep breath later, I got out of the car and onto the pavement on my way to Lara's dorm that was only a minute away.

The week before, on our second hook-up, she'd rented a room in an hourly hotel. Either Lara had wanted to fulfill all cliches or she'd thought it'd be more comfortable than a backseat—which it had been.

She'd offered money again for my 'services' that had only consisted of me being a spoiled pillow princess once more. However, even though I'd turned down the money, the hotel wasn't a permanent solution for our meetings. She was still worried about the expenses in the long run.

Well, 'permanent.' I'd been wondering how many more times she'd want to meet me. Three times was past exploring, right?

Anyway, because her wreck of a car was at an autoshop, she'd reluctantly invited me to her dorm room for that evening despite her previous claim that _she could never..._ She'd mentioned her roommate was going to go out, so, I guessed, she thought it was safe enough to give it a try. The past few days had been busy, so I was looking forward to some stress-relief. But most of all, I was looking forward to taking a look at Lara's room and finding out more about her.

Turning a corner, I spotted a familiar figure pacing at the base of the stairs leading to the dorm's entrance. I straightened my clothes and headed for Lara with confident strides, while she kept checking her watch. As I closed in on her a chattering group of people leaving the building drew her attention. Lara froze when an ash blonde girl looked surprised at her. She was tall, in good shape, and radiated confidence.

"Lara? What are you doing here? I thought you had to study," the girl said.

Approaching Lara from behind, I slowed down my steps and took out my phone to not look suspicious while I listened in on their conversation.

"Oh, I'm just... getting some fresh air. That's all." Lara glanced at her watch again.

"Right," the girl said and watched several cars pass by on the nearby street. "Hey, before I forget, your _boyfriend_ was looking for you."

"Alex is _not_ my—"

"Whatever. Say, are you waiting for someone?"

"What? Me? No, no."

"Sure? You look really good today."

"Oh… Thank you," she chirped and straightened herself, seemingly growing taller by a head.

"Hey, why don't you join us?" The girl took a step forward to put a hand on Lara's shoulder. "Get some drinks, have some fun. I'm sure we can find a proper boyfriend for you," the girl added, grinning.

"Hah," Lara blurted and quickly cleared her throat, looking at the hand on her shoulder. "Thanks, but, uh, I can't. I really have to write this essay for—"

"Archeology and Art of Early Historic Asia," the girl finished the sentence for her. Her arm dropped back to her side. "You mentioned. A few times."

"It's lots of work and due next week." Shifting weight from leg to leg, Lara pulled at the hem of her shirt. "Say, don't you have to… go? And join your friends?"

"Yeah, yeah." The ash blonde girl glanced over her shoulder. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

I decided I'd waited long enough. I put my phone back in my purse, stepped up to Lara, and hugged her from behind, startling her in the process. The other girl's eyes widened. "Hey, Sugar. Did you miss me?" I said.

"S—Sam! Hey," Lara stammered and tried to pull away from me without success.

The other girl blinked at us. "Who's that?"

"Oh, uh. Tha—that's... Just a classmate. We're going to study together," Lara said, still trying to pry my arms away from her waist.

"Right," the girl said at length.

"Mh, yes, intense studying," I moaned into Lara's ear. Her head flared up immediately. "Biology is my major."

"Sam!"

"Wow, okay." The other girl laughed and looked me up and down. "Essay on art of Asia, huh? Just when you thought you knew everything about someone..." She winked at Lara who threw her hands up in defense.

"It—it's not like that!"

"Oh, how exactly is it?" I grinned to which Lara could only stammer around and make vague hand gestures.

Lara's friend laughed again. "Wait." She pointed at me. "So you're the reason why Lara has been acting so strangely lately?"

"I sure hope so," I whispered into Lara's ear.

"No! You got it all wrong," she whined at the other girl, tugging at my arms again. "She's just messing with you."

"Right." The girl looked over her shoulder at the group who'd gone ahead. "I gotta go. I want all the details about your learning group tomorrow. Have fun and, please, clean up afterwards." She waved goodbye and ran after her friends.

Lara slumped down, looking after her as they disappeared from our view.

"You okay?" I rounded Lara to step in front of her.

"That... was my roommate," she sighed.

"Oh… Well," I purred, "for tonight, I'll be your roommate."

"I'm never going to hear the end of this," Lara said to herself, glancing one last time over my shoulder in the direction her roommate had gone.

She turned her attention to me with a shy smile between her flushed cheeks and looked me up and down, "You look beautiful. That's a lovely dress," she said breathlessly.

"Thanks. Dolled up just for you." I playfully flipped my hair and made a quick spin that made my short summer dress fly. She gave me an adorable smile in response.

I had to admit Lara's roommate had been right about her; she really did look great. Her hair was tidier than before, and she'd applied some basic make-up that wasn't prominent but accentuated her features. Between that, the skinny jeans, and the undone henley shirt that showed a hint of delicious cleavage that was adorned with a green pendant, she looked tasty.

Add to that the facts that she'd probably gotten all dressed up for me and we were about to get down and dirty, I was already turned on.

I stepped closer to her. We were about the same height, but because of my high-heels I stood somewhat taller. Looking down, I breathed deeply and drank in the scent of her and the fragrance she'd applied. I couldn't quite place it, but it suited her. "I like your outfit. You look _hot_."

"Thank you." She lit up with a spark of pride.

"So, did you miss me?" I got so close that our bodies touched.

"I... uh..." She tried to back away and bumped into the handrail of the stairs to the dorm's entrance.

"Three times in two weeks? You clearly can't get enough of me," I breathed and put a hand on the crook of her neck and shoulder.

Lara squirmed beneath my touch and looked around. "I, uh, maybe. Can we go inside?"

"Are you a regular now?"

"What? Uh, I—I don't know. I mean, your services are... excellent." The red tone on her face had spread to her ears by that point.

I snorted and forced my grin back into a seductive smirk as my hand glided down her arm. "I might have to take some payment after all." With a wink, I took Lara's hand and pulled her stumbling up the stairs towards the doors.

I had to shake my head at myself for how much I enjoyed playing with her.

The moment we stepped into the busy hallway, Lara withdrew her hand from mine. She pointed with it towards the elevators, acting like that had been the reason why she'd pulled away.

"My room's on the third floor."

As Lara wanted to move, I put an arm around her. Before she could protest, I pushed her forward past chatting students. Lara kept giving people milling around in the hallway suspicious looks, but everyone was minding their own business. When she glanced at me, I gave some cute guy a playful wave. Lara's eyes immediately darted back and forth between me and him.

"What are we going to do today?" I asked her as we joined a group of people waiting at the elevators.

Lara looked around again and said with lowered voice, "Well, uh, I don't know yet."

"Will I finally get to... reciprocate?" I wiggled my eyebrows; hers shot up.

"Oh, you mean... W—Why?"

"I'll tell you why." With my hand still on her hip, I leaned closer. "I want you," I whispered into her ear and gave it a slow lick.

Lara's hands shot up to grab my arms. "Sam," she gasped.

I suppressed a giggle. "So, what do you say?"

"I… Can we talk about this—"

The elevator dinged, cutting off her sentence. The group in front of us moved to make space for the people spilling out into the hallway. "We need to..." Fidgeting around, Lara pointed at the lift.

I didn't let her off the hook yet. People only now started to shuffle into the empty elevator. I pulled Lara closer by the belt loops of her pants. "You won't regret it, I promise."

"I... I..." Lara stared down the tiny gap between us and took a sharp breath when I hooked my thumbs into the hem of her pants and traced it. Her blush was going full force now. A ragged breath escaped her mouth. "I—I'll think... about it." Lara stumbled away and towards the elevator, her eyes locked with mine. She turned around too late.

I tried to warn her, but she ran right into the elevator doors that had already closed again. Grunting, she staggered backwards, holding her face in surprise. There were a bunch of people who'd seen the accident, but Lara only glanced at me—unfortunately, before I had the chance to suppress a chuckle. She deflated.

"Bloody hell," she sighed, staring at the floor.

Before I could say something, the second elevator arrived. The moment it was empty, I took Lara's hand and pulled her with me inside. While I pushed the button with the three and the one to close the doors, Lara slumped against the handrail and rubbed her nose.

"You okay?" I stepped in front of her with my hands on her sides. When she shrugged half-heartedly in response, I leaned against her and pecked her nose. "Do you have a boo-boo?"

Her flustered head shot up to find me grinning at her. Another peck to the tip of her nose drew a chuckle from her, and her face lit up again.

"All better now?" I said, moving my lips closer to hers. Lara could only nod in response. "Good, we don't want any mishaps to get in the way of our fun, do we?" The moment she tried to close the gap between our mouths, the elevator came to a halt. I pushed myself off her with a cheeky smirk and stepped out into the familiar hallway. I'd been there a few times before.

Lara peeked out the elevator into the hallway and looked it up and down before joining my side. I took her hand into mine and let her lead the way. She took a deep breath before starting to move.

You'd think after having—one-sided—sex with me twice she'd be less shy around me, but I still made her just as nervous.

"Looking forward to our quality time together?" I asked with lowered voice as we made our way past a group of chatting students in front of an opened door.

Lara swallowed nervously. "I always do," she murmured, giving me a small smile when I stroked her hand with my thumb.

As we came closer to the end of the hallway, a door to the side opened and a blonde girl stepped out. She stopped mid-stride, looking a lot like a deer in headlights.

"Sam?" she asked.

"Steph!" Releasing Lara's hand, I threw my arms up and walked up to Steph for a good hug.

"What are you doing here? Should've texted me if you wanted to come over. I'm heading out." She turned around to lock her door behind her.

"Without inviting me?" I made a faux-shocked face.

"Hey, _you_ said you're busy today. What happened to that?"

"That's why I'm here." I gestured towards Lara who stood rooted to the spot where I'd left her looking very uncomfortable. I had to wave her over a few times before she moved. With raised eyebrows and her hands in her pockets, she shuffled over to join us.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey. I've seen you before..." Steph pointed up and down the hallway, "walking around here... a few times, I think. Right?"

"Uh, yeah, I live in... the next room." She cleared her throat and gave Steph and me a suspicious look. "So, uh, you know her as... 'Sam' as well?" she asked Steph.

I snorted at the question.

Steph gave me a quizzical look. "Yeah… What else should I know her as?"

"Oh. So, you..." Lara's eyes darted back and forth between me and Steph.

"Yes!" I threw an arm around Steph's shoulder. It was impossible to not laugh at the looks both of them gave me. "We have lots of fun together, don't we?" I gave Steph a squeeze.

"Yeah," she said like a question. She looked more confused by the minute.

"Oh," Lara said meekly.

Releasing Steph, I leaned up to Lara's ear. "But she doesn't get it for free," I whispered. "But ssh." I pressed a finger over my grin. We gave each other knowing looks, and Lara flashed a smile.

"Sam? What's going on?" When I giggled in response, Steph drew herself up with her hands on her hips. "Okay, really. I have to be somewhere in a few, but I'm not leaving until someone tells me what's going on."

Just for the record: Nothing was happening between me and Steph. She was one of my best friends, though, and we usually told each other everything, so her curiosity was only natural.

She gave me an intense look which I redirected to Lara by turning towards her as if she had all the answers.

"W—What?" she stammered when we both stared at her.

"If I'm late, I'll make you responsible. I know where you live." Steph shook a finger at her. I knew she wasn't serious, but Lara folded.

"Well, I... she... you know... Uh."

"No, I don't know."

"But I thought... you..." Lara's head was as red as a beet. She looked like she wanted to be anywhere but there that moment.

Deciding it was time to free her from the situation and let Steph get to her date, I wound an arm around Lara. "She wants to have sex with me," I said matter-of-factly.

"Sam!" they blurted in unison. Their expressions were priceless.

"So, excuse us," I continued as if I hadn't heard their shocked reaction, "we have things to do. Have a great evening, Steph."

Grinning, she shook her head at me as I dragged Lara away to the next door. Steph and I waved each other good-bye and she left for the elevators. Lara looked after her with her brows deep over her eyes.

"Don't worry about her. She's really nice. You should talk to her sometime."

"Why don't you let everyone know that we..." Lara whispered.

"That we're gonna have sex? Want me to?" I took a deep breath as if I was about to shout.

"Don't!"

"Just kidding." I threw my hands up in defense and chuckled at her panicked reaction. "You could brag about scoring a good looking girl though, you lucky thing." Grinning, I shoved her shoulder.

Lara laughed once. "Luck I share with many others," she murmured, glancing at Steph. She unlocked the door to her room and we stepped inside, closing the door behind us.

I went up to Lara and wound my arms around her shoulders from behind. "Do you want me all for yourself?" I whispered into her ear and gave her neck a kiss.

Lara's shoulders shot up and I could see the hair on her neck stand on end. She wasn't able to form much of a verbal reply besides stammering.

I had to chuckle to myself. "I hope your bed is nice," I said to change the topic.

"Well, I—I'm single. I mean, the bed… is single. It's a single bed." She gestured towards it before putting the hand over her face and groaning to herself. "And no, I certainly won't ask you to give up your livelihood for me. I still don't know why you won't let me pay you." Sighing, she rubbed her neck until something caught her attention.

"Oh," she said and walked over to her nightstand where a colorful flower bouquet stood in a vase with what looked like a chocolate box next to it. "This is for you." With an uncertain but hopeful smile on her lips, she held them both out to me.

I could only stare back. I couldn't remember the last time someone had bought me flowers, and the cute way she looked at me with presents for me in her hands on a sex-date? I was swooning a little.

"It's nothing big," she added. "Do you like chocolate? Do you even take edibles from clients? Probably not. I'm sorry. What was I thinking? I'll—"

"I love chocolate! I'll gladly take it. And those flowers are beautiful. That's so sweet of you. Thanks, Lara." I pecked her cheek, and she flushed promptly.

She was _beaming_ when she handed over the presents, and we stood, smiling at each other, a bouquet between us.

Lara cleared her throat. "Maybe I should put the flowers back into the vase for now," she said and took them off my hand again. "Should I take the chocolate as well?"

"Unless you're into food play…"

Her eyes widened. Swallowing, she took the box from me and put them and the bouquet back to where she'd taken them from. "Uhm, do—do you want some tea?"

"Sure."

"Oh." She looked surprised. She'd probably expected that we'd get going right away, but I wanted a chance to take a good look at her room. I wasn't thirsty; I was nosy.

"I... I'll make you some. Make yourself at home." Lara fidgeted around and left the room. A few moments later, she came barging back in with lowered head, snatched a mug and a box from her desk, and left again.

Snickering, I looked after her before turning my attention towards the room. It was your typical twin room. Two beds on opposite sides, two desks with chairs, tall wardrobes, nightstands, nothing much her roommate clearly didn't expect any visitors—or didn't care about how the room looked—Lara's side was mostly tidy. No clothes lay around, her bed was made but showed signs that someone had been lying on it, the floor was clean.

Her desk, on the other hand, was a mess. Papers, printouts and books were spread out all over the place, pens and pencils lay around like a game of pick-up sticks. A closed notebook in one corner, an mp3-player in another, a box of Jaffa Cakes in a third corner. The picture was completed by an overflowing paper bin on the floor.

On the nightstand was another stack of books—with another Jaffa Cakes box on top—and an old coaster with a picture on it that looked familiar. It was the logo of a pub I'd been to, the Nine Bells.

What made me chuckle though was the big, sexy Girls Aloud poster on the wall above her bed next to a huge world map.

I walked over to the desk, dropped my purse on one edge, and took a seat on her swivel chair to scan over some of the papers and handwritten notes. It was a lot of foreign, academic blah blah. The book titles made it obvious that it was about archaeology.

After a glance over my shoulder at the door, I opened her laptop halfway. The screen came alive, showing her browser carrying the weight of a million tabs with more resources for her studies. Disappointed, I closed the laptop again. I had hoped for something more juicy. For a split-second, I'd considered checking her browser history or something but I didn't want to be that much of a creep.

The room gave the impression that Lara only used it for sleeping and working. What else did she do, I wondered.

I whirled around in the swivel chair and got up to check on Lara, feeling the urge to talk to her. Leaving her room behind, I walked down the hallway towards the tea pantry. I knew where it was from previous visits to Steph.

The door was left ajar.

Peeking inside, I found Lara with her head in her hands, propped up by her elbows on a counter. Next to her stood the steaming mug. I felt the need to give her a hug, but I was probably the reason behind her current state.

"So, archaeology, huh?" I decided to say instead.

Startled, Lara shot up and stumbled backwards, bumping into a trashcan. She took a moment to get her bearings. "What?"

"You study archaeology."

"Oh, yeah."

"That's cool."

Lara's face lit up at me before the mug caught her attention. "Your tea is ready, I presume." She picked it up along with the box of tea and joined me to go back to her room. "Archaeology isn't like... Indiana Jones."

"I know. Digging around in dirt and all. Still awesome to uncover history. You'd make a handsome Indiana Jane though."

"No, thanks," she laughed, "Who'd want to watch me running around and shooting everything up?"

"I totally would. Or I can be your Marion." I waggled my eyebrows.

Lara scoffed, smiling. "What do you stu—Oh."

"What 'Oh'?" I couldn't resist the question.

"Well, you... You know. You're a prostitute." With reddening face, she closed the door behind us as we re-entered her room.

"Please explain why you think I can't study because of what I do for a living."

"I—I'm sorry. I don't know. I didn't mean to..." Her stammering made me snort. "It's just... Why did you become a—"

I cut her off by cupping her chin before leaning close to her ear. "What if I do it because I like it?" I breathed down her neck and pecked the skin next to the strap of her top, "Especially with a cutie like you."

Lara shuddered. When I stepped back, she put a foot over some spilled tea on the floor. It took her awhile to tear her eyes away from me and shuffle over to the nightstand to put the mug down on the coaster.

When she turned around, I was already right up in her personal space. Surprised, she backed into the nightstand as I leaned over her.

"Thanks," I said, so close to her I could feel the warmth of our breath. Lara glanced at my lips, but instead of kissing her, I reached behind her for the mug, winked, and sat down on her bed. "You don't mind, right? We have all night." I pursed my lips and blew on the hot tea at length.

"W—Well, actually..." She tried to casually prop herself up on the nightstand and bumped into the stack of books, knocking it down. Lara frantically dropped to her knees to pick them up at my feet. I took a careful sip from the tea to suppress a grin.

"You see," she began and glanced up, "I have to work on... on..." Her train of thoughts visibly derailed when I crossed my legs right in front of her face. Her blushing head snapped back down. Her eyes only followed reluctantly. "On..."

"An essay," I finished the sentence for her.

"Yeah... Oh. How do you know?" Lara stood up to put the books back on the nightstand.

"Heard you mention it." I shrugged.

"Well, yes. I really have to start working on it and... I don't want to keep you from working either." Tugging at the bottom of her top, she said a meek, drawn-out, "So..."

"So." I got up and put the mug back on the coaster. When Lara was about to make a move, I turned around and walked away, giving her a little wave. "Guess I better leave if we both have to work."

"No, no, no, please stay!" In an instant, she blocked my path.

"Why did you ask me to come if you have work to do?" I moved closer and rested my hands on her bare shoulders.

"Because... I—I couldn't concentrate."

"Oh? What exactly was on your mind that didn't let you concentrate?" My hands moved down her arms and sides until they came to a halt on her hips.

Her mouth opened and closed a few times as if she fought with herself to bring the answer past her lips. "You," she breathed finally. Flaring up again, she tried to dodge my gaze.

The way she looked at me as she said that made my knees weak. My brain, however, was telling me not to flatter myself with Lara's confession. It was her first time being with a girl and anyone in my shoes would've been on her mind 24/7.

It didn't matter whether my brain or heart were right. That cutie wanted to have sex with me and I felt a fluttering in the stomach that made me want her more than ever.

"If you can't concentrate," I said and pushed a surprised Lara backwards past the end of her bed until I had her pinned against the wardrobe. "I know something that helps," I whispered into her ear and nibbled on it while playing with her earring with my tongue.

Lara grabbed a fist-full of my dress and released a ragged breath. When I looked at her, she inched forward to kiss me, but I pulled back with a mischievous smile. "It's something fun and feels good," I continued.

I glanced down between us and my train of thought derailed. The eyeful I got of her cleavage wet my mouth. After our last two meet-ups where I'd only been on the receiving end, I wanted to rip her clothes off.

"So," I continued when I was able to pry my eyes away, "do you want me to show you what helps when you can't concentrate?"

She nodded slowly.

"You see, all you have to do..." Lara's eyes followed my hands as they moved down her sides. Lara's breathing quickened the closer I got to the hem of her pants. When I flicked the button of her jeans open, she grabbed my arm as if to stop me but loosened her grip again.

"Is open your pants..." I pulled down the zipper and gently pulled her hand off my arm to lead it to her underwear. "And put a hand inside," I finished with a smirk.

"W—What?" Lara pulled away, pressing herself against the wardrobe.

It took all my mental strength not to laugh. For a moment, I considered dropping the act but the idea of seeing it through took over my aroused mind.

"See, it's really easy." I lifted my dress and put one of my hands between my legs as if it was the most normal thing to do. Behind my unfazed facade though hid my rising excitement and my quickening pulse.

Reddening, Lara watched my hand slowly stroke back and forth over my already damp panties. With closed eyes, I released a long breath that ended in a little moan. When I looked at Lara again, she stared at me slack-jawed.

"Don't you want to join in?"

"I—I don't know." She lower her gaze.

"Nothing to be ashamed of." Cupping her chin, I made her look at me again and said, "The next time you can't concentrate and I can't come to your rescue, I want you to think of me and masturbate."

Lara swallowed hard.

I had to admit, the thought of her touching herself to me made me tingly.

Imagining that as I observed Lara, I let my fingertips slide over my sticky panties, rubbing them against my sensitive nether regions. One finger pushed against me, pressing the fabric between my lips. It moved back and forth the whole length of my pussy until it came to a halt on my responsive nub. I breathed a little moan at Lara.

She was as red as a beet. She wanted to touch me, but I pinned her arms against the wardrobe by her wrists. Lara held her breath. We were so close, our noses almost touched.

"When you touch yourself, think about how I look at you," I whispered and put my hand back between my legs. My shoulder circled with the movement of the strokes of my fingers over my underwear.

Lara's breath quickened as much as mine. I closed the distance, enough for my mouth to brush hers—before pulling away yet again. Whimpering, Lara tried to follow me with pursed lips, but I pushed myself off the wardrobe and took a few unsteady steps backwards.

"Think about what I look like," I said and her eyes followed my hand as it emerged from my crotch and moved up my body. It glided over my dress, dragging it along and revealing my darkened underwear. The dress fell back down when my hand reached my chest. I cupped my breasts, pushed them up, and kneaded them over the fabric.

The way Lara watched with desired was such a turn on. I wanted to see more of it.

"Or do you prefer to think about what I look like—undressed?" My fingers hooked under the straps of my dress. Inch by inch, I pulled them to the side until they slid off my shoulders, and my dress fell to the floor.

"Oh, God," Lara murmured and ran a hand through her hair as I stepped out of my dress and kicked it away. When I struck a pose for her, wearing nothing but panties and my high-heels, Lara said, "You're so beautiful."

Smirking, I grabbed my naked breasts and let one of my hands draw a line down my body. My hips rolled with its movement when it slipped into my panties.

Lara looked like she was about to jump me. Chewing on her lower lip, she stared at my hips where my fingers moved in my underwear.

"You can also think about what I taste like." Winking at her, I pulled my hand out of my underwear and slowly raised it to my mouth to lick my wetness off my fingers with a drawn out, "Mmh."

"Sam," Lara gasped.

Giggling with excitement, I could feel my own cheeks heat up. "Come on, join in." I gave her waist a playful nod before shoving my hand back between my legs.

But Lara only glanced down herself and pulled a face.

"Maybe you need some liquid courage." I walked up to Lara and answered her quizzical look by pulling my hand out of my underwear again. We both looked at the freshly collected, glistening wetness on my fingers as I led them to her mouth. "Say aah."

Her lips wrapped around my fingers in an instant. I could only grin with excitement. When she'd licked them clean, Lara leaned forward to kiss me, but I turned away towards the bed. My fingertips, wet with her spit, dragged along her chin and gave it a little flick.

I slipped out of my high heels and climbed catlike onto her bed, showing off my butt, barely covered by the skimpy thong I had on. Lara couldn't help staring at it. "Do you like my booty?" I said and reached back to pull the string between my cheeks to the side.

Lara took a sharp breath and placed her hands on my behind to squeeze it. Without taking her eyes off it, she stroked and kneaded it and let her fingers trail down the valley in the middle and over the sensitive center.

"Woah," I moaned. A shiver ran down my spine and met with the pleasant feeling coming from my rear.

"I—I do. I like it," Lara said. "You have a lovely bum."

"Slap it."

"W—What?" Lara's eyes snapped away from my butt to stare at me instead.

"Come on, slap my ass," I said cheerfully and shook it at her.

She gave me an uncertain look and pulled her hand back to give my behind a light smack.

Purring, I arched my back.

"And now," I began, putting my panties back in place. With a content sigh, I made myself comfortable on her bed. My eyes needed a moment to adjust to the evening sun that fell right onto the bed through one of the windows.

With Lara staring at my almost naked body lying there in the natural limelight, I felt like some kind of exhibit. I had to snicker at the thought.

Lara was about to follow me onto the bed, but a warning finger from me made her stop dead in her tracks. "Now you show me how you masturbate," I told her and pointed at her hips.

"But..." She gave me puppy-eyes.

"No but's. I've let you do with me whatever you wanted without asking anything in return. This is my reward now. And if you're a good girl..." I opened my legs, putting my damp underwear on display.

Eyeing my body longingly, Lara opened her mouth, but my closing legs and warning finger shut her up. Whimpering, she withdrew her knee that had already been on the mattress.

Without a word, I pointed at the floor in front of the long side of the bed. Lara gave me one more pleading look, but I remained stubborn. Defeated, she rounded the bed and trudged to the indicated spot where she stood stiff as a statue.

"Come on, get yourself off for me," I told her and reached out to touch her leg. With the thumb on the inner side of her thigh, my hand inched up her leg until it came to a halt short of her crotch. I could feel the muscles in her thigh tremble under my touch. "Show me how turned on you are. Show me how much you want me."

Pulling a face, she shyly put her hand into her open pants.

An audible sigh from me made Lara freeze. "Come on, girl. Put some effort into it."

"What?" she said meekly.

"Be a little sexy." Waiting for the show to start, I snuggled into her pillows.

Lara looked lost.

What she came up with caught me by surprise. She raised an eyebrow seductively over her half-lidded eyes and licked her lip in some bad porn kind of way. Her blush was so deep, her ears were glowing.

I covered my mouth in a failing attempt to suppress a chuckle. "Not bad," I said with a snort through my fingers.

Lara's face fell.

"Aww, don't worry. You're doing fine. Why don't you take of some clothes for me?"

"But..." She looked down at me with longing eyes.

"Fair's fair," I said with a sweeping motion along my almost naked body. "Maybe then I'll get rid of this." I pulled at a strap of my panties and let it snapped back against my hips.

Rubbing her neck, she glanced down herself and caved in, slumping. She pulled up the chair from her desk and sat down to open her shoes—or at least tried to. Grunting, she tucked with rising panic at a shoelace that didn't want to come undone. "Bloody Gordian knot," she muttered and eyed scissors on her desk.

"Need help?" I said, shaking my head in disbelief over that girl.

"No, no!" Ignoring the lace, she tore the shoe off, sending it flying under the bed. She blinked a few times after it, cleared her throat, and took off the other one as if nothing had happened.

"Not exactly the pieces of clothing I had in mind," I said when she reached for her socks.

"What do you mean?" Making a face, she raised her eyes to meet mine and kept pulling on the toe of one of her socks. When it was stretched to double length, it came off her foot, flew past me, and hit the wall above the bed. Wincing, Lara gave me an apologetic look.

I picked it up in an exaggerated, disgusted manner and threw it away. "I want to see your boobs," I said and grabbed mine, making Lara halt as she was about to take off the other sock.

She gave her own chest a glance, took a deep breath, grabbed the bottom of her shirt, and began pulling it up.

I purred at her toned stomach that presented itself to me. I was still wondering what sports she might do and how flexible she was, when Lara took her shirt off. The bra underneath was plenty filled-out.

"Nice." I bit my lip and made no effort to hide the fact that I was ogling.

While Lara gave me a flustered smile, I encouraged her to continue with a hand motion. She removed the necklace, carefully put it on her desk, and, to my delight, reached behind her back to open her bra. I half-expected another accident to happen, but with one deft movement from her the bra came undone.

"Oh, yeah," I groaned in anticipation.

Lara glanced at the door and out the window before locking eyes with me when she finally freed her breasts.

I was dimly aware of her bra getting dropped on the desk. My eyes were fixed on Lara's chest. Her cleavage that had peaked out of her shirt had been delicious and her breasts had looked fantastic in the tanktops she'd worn before, but, my goodness, they looked even better unclothed. Round and full, and so soft how they lay on her ribs, moving with her breaths. They were perfect. I couldn't wait to get my hands on them or my mouth on her nipples, which poked out invitingly.

"Play with them for me," I said in a tone that almost sounded like begging.

Lara had the deepest blush when her hands rose to her chest. Watching closely, I wished it was my hands that touched her breasts. She pushed them together and began kneading them. The way her fingers pressed into the soft flesh and molded it was mesmerizing.

"Like this?" she said, pulling me out of my trance. My enthusiastic nod in response made her chuckle.

As we shared a smile, I touched my own boobs to pinch my nipples and give them a little tug. I nodded at Lara. "Your turn."

Mimicking me, she took her nipples between her fingers and pulled. Her mouth opened wide in what looked like a silent moan. A moment later, she slumped into her chair and continued to caress her chest and tugged on her nipples once more, drawing a gasp from her own lips.

Writhing on Lara's bed, my head swam with thoughts of the fun I was going to have once I could play with her boobs—and the rest. My hand sneaked back between my legs and grabbed my crotch as if to contain the increasing, tingling feeling. Teasing myself, I gave my pussy a few light strokes over the fabric of my panties. Lara watched breathless.

They say orgasms are mostly a mental thing, and Lara was totally doing her part for me right then. Had I touched myself properly, I would have come within seconds. The way her eyes devoured my almost naked body while she played with herself fueled the heat between my own legs.

I felt the sudden need to get rid of the last piece of clothing as if it would help release some of that heat. I pulled them down far enough to reveal my bikini line. Lara craned her neck in anticipation, but I changed my mind and said with a grin, "You first."

With an uncertain expression, she glanced down herself and back at me. Batting my eyelashes at her, I played with my panties until Lara caved.

She slowly opened her pants and stared down at her underwear, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, dear," she said to herself.

"What's up? Are you as excited as I am?" Lying on my side, I opened my legs to show her again the drenched piece of clothing covering my crotch.

Lara let out an embarrassed laugh. She quickly wiggled out of her tight pants and kicked them away as if removing a band-aid. Back on the chair, she pushed her knees apart inch by inch, revealing a dark patch that spread out over the bottom of her underwear.

"Yummy." I waggled my eyebrows, drawing a shy smile from Lara. "But don't stop there. I'm dying to see your pussy," I said and rubbed my own in excitement.

I was still looking at her wetness with watering mouth when Lara hooked her fingers in the hem of her underwear—and hesitated.

"Are you okay? Do you want to stop?" I said, hoping the answer was 'no'.

"No. Well, it's just…" She made a face and sighed. Shaking her head at herself, she raised her hips and the panties slowly came off, revealing her unshaven, fine hairs. "I—I haven't…"

I cut her off with an enthusiastic, "Oh, pretty!" It had been a while since I'd seen a girl with a bush like that and it looked great on her.

Lara looked surprised before her expression changed with obvious relief. With that off her mind, she pushed her underwear down her legs and picked them up. Smiling at me, she sat naked except for that one sock she'd never taken off and opened her legs.

My heart beat fast with a flurry of attraction and arousal. I could see everything, and she was stunning. Moaning with delight, I took in the sight of her naked body and her exposed crotch. Her pussy lips and the damp hairs on them glistened in the evening sun that shone through the window.

"I can't wait to taste you," I said.

Blushing, Lara glanced at her panties in her hand and tossed them at me. "There," she said with a chuckle, but the moment they landed on my waist, she slumped down, second-guessing her action.

That changed when I picked them up and lead them to my nose.

"What are you doing? I was joking," she said, her eyes widening. Her hands grabbed the armrests of the chair.

Grinning behind her underwear, I observed Lara's reaction as I inhaled at length with a drawn out, "Mmh." Though, what had been meant to be a playful act to fluster Lara backfired. The heavy, sweet scent of her sex filled my nose, and I was sure my own underwear got wetter.

"So good," I moaned and gave the crotch of her panties a lick to get a taste of her. "Want to see how wet you're making me?" Without waiting for a reply, I slipped out of my panties and—following suit—flipped them at Lara.

Her arm shot up, catching them effortlessly. She gave them a flustered glance and looked back at me.

As her eyes roamed over my now naked body, my legs opened for her. One of my hands moved between them and began stroking again. Slow, light touches that didn't get myself off but got me close to it. Encouragement for Lara. "Come on, make yourself come for me," I said and pushed my fingers between my swollen lips to spread them apart for her.

Lara was slack-jawed. As she watched every movement I made, a hand slipped into her lap and began rubbing her clit.

My head swam with the thrill of the scene. I rubbed my own sex to keep myself on edge as we watched each other touch ourselves.

Lara slumped back into the chair. Her twitching thighs opened and closed with her strokes that became faster and faster. Her hand holding my panties pressed against her chest that rose and sank with deep breaths.

When she began to gasp, the desire to touch her, feel her, and taste her, became too much. I wanted to make her gasp. The moment I gestured her to come over, she jumped off the chair, dropped my underwear, and strode over.

I pulled her onto the bed and climbed on top of her. Looking down at my prey, I was about to lower myself onto her, when—

Someone knocked on the door. "Lara?" A male voice. The door handle got pushed down. "Guess what I did!"

Lara's eyes widened in horror. "I didn't lock the door," she whispered so fast it sounded like one word. She fell out of the bed and scrambled to her feet to get to the door but it was to late. As the door opened, Lara darted back to me, grabbed the duvet and threw it over me. "Wait! Don't come in," Lara shrieked.

Someone entered the room. "You remember how I told about…"

"I said don't come in!" Through a small gap under the duvet, I watched Lara jump for her pants.

"About the… the…" The guy stopped dead in his tracks. "W—Were you sleeping? Did I wake you?" He sounded distracted.

"Alex! Out!" Lara squealed, frantically wiggling into her jeans.

"S—Sorry." He slowly turned around and the door closed several moments later.

"Bloody hell." The chair creaked as Lara sank into it, pants halfway up her hips. The white shirt that was draped over her chest stood in contrast to her head that looked like it would combust any second. I had to chuckle, making Lara shoot a tired look towards the duvet-lump that was me.

"What's— " I began as I came out of hiding, but she shushed me in panic.

"Ca—Can I come in now?" the guy's voice came from the hallway.

"No!"

"What's up?" I tried again in a low voice. "Who's that?"

"A friend," she muttered into her shirt as she slipped into it.

"Well, tell him to go away." I got out of bed to stand in front of her.

Lara's eyes travelled up the length of my body. She sighed. "I… Give me one minute, please."

I raised an eyebrow at her and shouted, making a horrible attempt to mimic Lara's voice, "Hey, can you come back tomorrow?" Lara jumped up from the seat and I had to dodge her panicked attempts to shut me up.

"What's up?" the guy said.

"Girl problems," I told him.

"Oh," he said and paused. "It won't take long. Can I come in, please?"

"Dude," I said in my normal voice. Within a split-second, Lara's hand was over my mouth.

"I'd rather not talk through the door," he continued, sounding like he was pressing his face against the door to say it. "You never know who's listening."

"One moment," Lara told him and repeated the same words in a low voice at me.

"Guy's persistent," I said when she finally removed her hand from my mouth.

She let out a pained laugh in response.

"Why don't you tell him you got company?"

"Not everyone needs to know that I sleep with a prostitute." The moment she said that, she looked very sorry. "No offense! You're great and wonderful and… and I don't have a problem with what you do. Obviously." She laughed awkwardly. "Just... I'd never hear the end of it. I get mocked enough already."

"Are you talking to anyone?" the voice came from outside.

"Only to myself," she told him.

"Okay," I said to her, "but it's not like one could tell. Do I look like one?"

"Right now, you look… mostly... naked," she said with a bashful chuckle. "But if I don't believe that someone like you would want to... be with me… under normal circumstances, he'll be suspicious, too. And he's a hacker," she added that last bit with severity as if that should impress or intimidate me. "He's nosy. He'll find out. So, give me one minute, please. Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back."

Before I could tell her that I was not a prostitute after all, she closed the three buttons of her shirt and left me behind, perplexed and staring into space.

It took me a moment to process everything she'd said. Unfortunately, what my mind got caught on—after I'd figured Lara needed a pep talk and the truth about me—was that she'd left me standing, naked and turned on. For what? Some wannabe hacker guy?

I managed to stand still for two seconds before I sneaked to the door to listen in on them.

"Uhm. Sorry for barging in while you—"

"Can we pretend that never happened?"

"I… uhm… Okay." There was a moment of silence. "Anyway, you were so stressed with your assignments lately, right?"

"Sort of."

He cleared his throat and continued in a hushed but excited tone, "So, I hacked into the uni server of your faculty and pushed the deadline back a week. And then I got into the email accounts of your prof and the faculty director and faked two emails to each other. One from the prof saying he needed to reschedule some of his lesson plan because, get that, I found out through ways I can't get into detail that he's getting divorced because of an escapade. Anyway, and an email from the director telling the prof the deadline needed to be pushed back because of some faculty blabla. I mean, if you are struggling with the assignment, I bet your classmates need the extra time as well."

He did what? I thought. Just like that? For Lara? I was kind of impressed. Lara on the other hand… "That's… That's nice. Thanks. In fact, I should get back to it."

"Oh… Oh. Yeah, I guess. Need help with anything?"

"No, thanks, I'm fine. I—"

"I'm free. I don't have anything to do for the evening. I'd gladly—"

"No, no. It's okay. You can't help with the…" She cleared her throat. "Problems at hand."

"Is anything up? Are you okay? You look kind of… Do you have a fever or anything?"

"No, I'm fine. Just… ugh… g—girl problems."

"Oh."

There was an awkward pause in which I tried my best to suppress a chuckle. The moment Lara wanted to say something, the guy interrupted her.

"Need anything from the drug store? Should I get you anything?"

"Alex, I'm fine. I need to get back to bed and… get some rest, yes."

"Okay… Then, uhm, I'll check on you later to see if you need anything."

Okay, I thought, that was getting ridiculous. I yanked the door open and stepped out behind a startled Lara.

"Oh! Sam! Please, don't leave! I'm sorry I took so lo—" She spun around and froze the moment I got into her field of view. Probably because I hadn't bothered putting on any clothes.

Now that I got to see Lara's persistent hacker buddy, I had to say he looked like a complete stereotype. I deadpanned at him. "Dude, Lara's busy." While they both stared at me stunned, I put my hands on my hips to underline how serious I was.

Lara was the first to move. She frantically tried to cover me up with her arms, but her hands in _those_ positions didn't make it look much better. So, she wanted to push me back into the room and then resorted to stepping in front of me to shield me from the guy's eyes because I stood my ground.

Since neither of them knew what to say, the resulting stuttering competition between the two was kind of hilarious. It ended with Lara's head in her hands.

Alex let you a brief, "Oh," and adjusted the glasses that had been sitting perfectly on his red face. "You have company. I didn't know. Who… Who is she?"

Lara looked up. Her mouth opened, but no words came out of her burning head before it sank back into her hands.

"I'm her girlfriend," I said flatly and wound my arms around her mid.

"Sam!" Lara turned her neck to look at me. When I kissed the corner of her mouth to prove my point to that Alex guy, her head disappeared behind her hands again.

His eyes grew almost bigger than his glasses. "Oh. Okay. Uhm. That's… That's nice, Lara. So, you… you…"

"She what?" I asked brusquely, and he turned towards me.

"Well. You—you are a girl."

"Oh, really? What gave that away?"

"Well, uhm. You're naked." He laughed nervously before his hands shot up in defense. "I—I wasn't looking. Much. Wait. Oh, wow. Uhm. Lara was naked, too."

"I bet you liked that."

"No! No. I totally did not. I mean, I don't mean that she's not... enjoyable to look at. She looks great. Really great. Right? Lara, you looked good."

She let out a muffled groan into her hands.

"I… I mean, wow, you two. You…"

"Yes, we two." I put my chin on Lara's shoulder and stared at the guy from there. "Got a problem with that?"

"What? No! Totally not. That's great. I'm happy for you, Lara. Lesbians are great. I love lesbians!"

Lara groaned louder and shrunk a few sizes.

"Do you?" I narrowed my eyes at the guy.

"Yes! I mean. No! Not like that. I mean, if I was a girl, I would probably…" He trailed off when my eyebrows rose into my hairline. "Uhm. I was saying it's great and, uhm, you—you could've told me you're seeing someone."

"You might wanna ask yourself why she didn't," I said with a glare that made him back away a step.

"I—I haven't done anything wrong. I think. Right? Anyway, it's cool. It's nice you have someone, Lara. You got a good looking girlfriend there. I mean… I wasn't looking. Just... generally. You know. Not..." He waved up at down where my body was hiding behind Lara. "I mean, that too. Uhm. I should get back to working on… things and leave you to… things. Have fun, Lara. I imagine you're gonna have a lot of fun. About time. Right, Lara?"

"Dude," I said as he playfully shoved her shoulder with an awkward chuckle that made her sigh.

It was kind of interesting to watch the change in the guy's expressions as he realized the catastrophe that had been unfolding from his mouth. He retreated, stuttering, "Not that I'd imagine... you, well, having sex. I'd never do that! That'd be weird, right?" At that point, Lara could only let out muffled whimpers of defeat. The guy turned his head as if looking for an escape path. "Anyway," he said, "I should go. Maybe you two can invite me over sometime."

"Dude!" I gave him my best 'What the fuck'-expression.

"Not like that! To talk! To get to know each other. As friends. Lara's friends. Or something. It was... nice to meet you." He held out his shaking hand towards my face which was the only part of me visible to him. I snapped at it with clacking teeth and he jumped back, yelping.

"B—Bye!" He turned on his heels and bolted away.

The moment he was out of sight, I buried my head into Lara's neck and burst out laughing. She, on the other hand, asked meekly, "Is it over?"

"Yes, you can come out now."

"I'll never be able to look him into the eyes again."

"I'm pretty sure the feeling is mutual."

Not looking very reassured, Lara trudged back into the room, pulling me along. The moment the door was locked—twice, she slumped against the wall with a hand in her hair. Naked as I was and excited that we were alone again, I struck a pose, but she was so stressed out she didn't notice.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," she said in an unconvincing tone, "I just need a moment."

"What's up, sweetie?" After pushing a few of her cute, messy strands of hair out of her face, I stroked her cheek with light touches.

She looked at me and, for a moment, gave me an adorable smile. "It's just… I had hoped to sneak you in without anyone noticing. That worked out well, didn't it?"

As I watched her pull a face, the events of the evening replayed in my head, and I realized everything had been my fault. "I'm so sorry," I said and gave her a tight hug.

Lara leant into the embrace with her head on my shoulder. "No need to apologize. Just my usual bad luck," she said with a dark laugh.

Feeling even more sorry for her, I squeezed her a bit more against me. "Is it still because you're worried your friends will find out I'm a prostitute? Because—"

"No, no," she cut me off and straightened herself to give me an anxious look. "Don't worry. I doubt Alex will be too nosy after you've scared him off like that," she said with a chuckle.

"Should've seen his face." Thinking about that, I had to laugh and Lara joined in.

"Should have seen mine," she said and put a hand back over her eyes.

"Yours is always adorable," I whispered into her ear, drawing a smile from her.

Unfortunately, it didn't last long as her expression became wistful again. "I didn't want anyone to know while I'm still figuring everything out. Now I feel like the entire dorm knows what I'm doing."

I had to bite back a remark that she hadn't looked like she needed to figure anything out when her face had been between my legs.

Before I could say anything regrettable, Lara said, "I—I'm sorry. I don't want to be a downer."

"Look at the bright side. Now that everyone knows anyway, I can keep coming around and help with your concentration." I waggled my eyebrows.

With reddening cheeks, Lara laughed again before giving me a faux-suspicious look. "So that I do become a regular?"

"Would you like to?"

Lara looked at me with such a warm smile that made my own mischievous one waver. "Not everything went wrong though," she said and moved her lips close to mine, stopping a mere inch away. "At least, now we have some time to ourselves."

And with that, she closed her eyes as well as the last bit of distance between us. The moment our mouths met, I got lost in those pillowy lips of hers. She opened them a bit, wrapped them around my bottom lip and took a slow, deep breath. As Lara exhaled again with a sigh, she relaxed into me.

"Girlfriend, huh?" she murmured.

"Did you like the sound of that?"

With a smirk on her lips, she kissed me again. It started out as cautious as usual but picked up in heat with rekindled hunger.

She tightened her hold on me, pressing her chest against my naked breasts. The thin fabric of her shirt reminded me that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. The image of Lara playing with her breasts shot through my brain, hot-wiring it. I grabbed the bottom of her shirt and yanked it upwards.

Lara leant away from me and raised her arms for me to remove the piece of clothing. The moment it was out of sight, she put her arms around my neck and pressed herself and her mouth back against me.

My skin tingled when her bare chest touched mine. Her writhing while we kissed let her back muscles shift under my hands. When my fingers moved over her shoulder and along her toned forearms, I broke the kiss to ask, "Do you work out?"

Lara looked confused for a second. "Not quite. I—I do archery."

My eyebrows went up into my hairline. That reply was so unexpected that all I could do was kiss her forearm and say, "Wow."

While my hand travelled down her side, Lara said shyly, "And gymnastics."

Surprised, I looked at her and down past her breasts at her stomach to watch my fingers glide over her barely defined abs. When they slid down her hips to her thigh, she added, "And jogging. And swimming. And Yoga."

I gave her a baffled look.

With a bit of a smirk, Lara said with as much confidence as she could muster, "I have a lot of core strength and stamina."

I wasn't sure whether to laugh or be turned on, so I ended up doing both. "That's so hot," I said, chuckling, before whispering into her ear, "You'll have to let me see you do gymnastics someday."

Lara stammered an, "Oh," as I started kissing along her cheek and down her neck. Grabbing her rear, I pulled her hips towards me and nudged a thigh between her legs until it pressed against her crotch. She inhaled sharply.

My hands were everywhere; everything about her seemed so attractive. I stroked every bit of bare skin I could find, feeling for her moving muscles and those sensitive spots that made her shudder.

My hands came to a halt at the base of her breasts. I couldn't help staring down at them to watch my hands cup them as best as they could. I had to marvel how shapely and smooth her breasts were. I was a sucker for tits; one of my favorite things about being with a girl—and hers deserved praise. "Your boobs are amazing," I said and gave the soft flesh a squeeze.

Lara's breath hitched. She arched her back, pushing more of her chest into my hands.

I looked up to find Lara watching me. She gave me a small smile but only until my fingers grazed her nipples. Her mouth fell open again. "Please, be careful. They are sensitive."

"I know," I said with a mischievous grin, remembering the look on her face when she'd played with them herself. As my hands glided over her breasts to knead and massage them, her erect nipples pressed against my palms, asking for attention.

When I thumbed and circled those hard nubs with my fingers, Lara's head fell back against the wall. Her chest rose with a deep breath as I took her nipples between my fingers to play with them, twist them, and pinch them. When her chest fell again as Lara exhaled, I pulled on her nipples, drawing a whimper from her.

Lara bit down onto her lip to suppress further noises coming from her mouth as if she was embarrassed by them. Lara's reaction was a pleasure to watch. I had a hard time prying my eyes away when I bent down to replace one of my hands with my mouth.

Lara wrapped her arms around my head as I pushed her breast up to my lips and sucked the hard nipple in. The flat of my tongue dragged over the textured skin of the areola and the nub before the tip of my tongue gave it a flick.

Lara was writhing against the wall. Switching between her tits, I licked and sucked on one and placed kisses all over it, squeezing and kneading the other. My lust increasing every time the soft flesh gave in when my mouth or fingers pressed into it.

Filling both of my hands with her breasts again, I left a trail of pecks down the middle. I placed the flat of my tongue at the bottom of her delightful cleavage and my cheeks grazed her boobs as I licked up the valley between them. I licked up her chest, over her throat and to the tip of her chin. "Mmh, you taste so good."

"Oh, God," she murmured.

I dove back in to kiss and lick along her collarbones and down to her chest. Pushing one of her boobs up again, I wrapped my lips around the nipple and sucked as much of it in as I could. When I released it again, it fall back down and jiggled. In an instant, the nipple was back in my mouth. I sucked on it hard and teethed it gently.

"Sam," Lara cried out and grabbed a handful of hair at the back of my head.

Worrying it'd been too much, I glanced up to see her staring down at me, wide-eyed, her lips forming a silent o. That was not the expression of someone who wanted me to stop. Grinning, I rolled her nipple between my teeth, twisting the other between my fingers. "Oh, God," was all Lara could say between whimpers.

I kept kneading and sucking on her tits and giving them teethy kisses, unable to get enough. When Lara's hips began to move against my leg however, I lost control. I wanted all of her. My hands snapped down to her pants and fumbled with the button. I was about to rip them open and tear her pants off, when I felt Lara stiffen.

I took a deep breath to tame my eagerness. "Is this really okay with you?" I said in a soft tone, searching for uncertainty in her eyes. Flustered, Lara gave me a small nod. Her nervousness was obvious.

I gave her a reassuring smile. Without breaking eye contact, I opened her pants bit by bit and replaced my thigh against her crotch with my hand over her jeans. I held it there and pressed my mouth against hers.

Lara held onto me with a hand in my hair. It took a moment for her to relax into the kiss, but when she did, my hand slipped into her pants to nestle into her soft hairs. Unable to split my concentration, I nibbled on her lip absentmindedly as my fingers slowly slid downward, through her bush and around the curve of her mound. I moaned with satisfaction when they were met with a welcoming heat and wetness. My hand glided over the length of her slick sex and came to a halt cupping it.

"Warm and wet. Just the way I love it," I murmured. Lara let out a timid laugh that fell silent the moment I began giving her light rubs. I had to smirk.

As my hand moved in her lap, my fingertips explored her crotch, caressing her puffy lips. They were soft and juicy to touch; it made my mouth water. I pressed my fingers between her folds and dragged them to the front to rub her wetness around her clit.

Lara grabbed my wrist and moaned. Her thighs twitched around my hand while my fingers danced around her clit. When they finally stroked it lightly, she dug her other hand deeper into my hair and pushed me into another kiss. A kiss more passionate than any before. Her mouth latched onto mine and moved against it with a hunger as if she needed it. Only moments passed until her tongue begged for entrance. As my fingers kept massaging her, her hips rolled against my hand, pressing her soft hairs against my palm.

The way she responded to my touch was intoxicating. I wanted to feel more of her. My fingers moved away from her clit and buried themselves into the heat between her folds. Sliding through her wetness, they found her opening and slipped inside with ease.

Lara let out a throaty moan into my mouth that gave me goosebumps and sent jolts down into my own lap. With that sound echoing in my ears and lost in the feeling of being inside her, I almost didn't notice her breaking the kiss.

"Oh, dear," she gasped and rested her head against the wall with a hand over her mouth. Her eyes turned downwards to where my hand was.

"I love how wet you are," I murmured, touching my forehead against hers.

She let out another small laugh I silenced yet again when my fingers began moving inside her. Slow, small movements at first that became more and more determined, encouraged by Lara's hitching breath.

Lara's restraint crumbled. She wrapped her arms back around me and opened her legs some more, giving me better access to fuck her pussy. Lara tried to hold my gaze but when I bent my fingers inside her, she buried her head in my neck to muffle a deep groan.

Those moans, her rolling hips that wanted more of me, the wet, slurping sounds it made every time my fingers moved out of her pussy before plunging back in, her wetness that seeped through my fingers and down my palm. My head swam with arousal.

I groaned into Lara's mouth with a want for more; to taste her, to feel her cunt in my face and her athletic thighs around my head.

Lara made a frustrated whimper when my fingers slid out of her. I pulled my hand out of her pants and held it up between us to let the heady aroma of her sex rise into my nose. I inhaled at length and eagerly lapped up her juices from my hand. "Delicious," I said with a wink. Lara could only watch, flustered and breathless.

Before she could recover, I took her hand, lead her towards the foot of her bed and pushed her onto it with a playful shove. Lara laughed, surprised. When she stopped bouncing on the mattress from the fall, I grabbed the legs of her skinny jeans and tugged—but they wouldn't budge. "Geez," I grunted with frustration and pulled again. I almost pulled Lara off the bed, but the jeans didn't move an inch. "Why are they so tight?"

"I was told they look good on me." She gave me an apologetic shrug.

"Whoever told you that—was right. But I swear I'm gonna bite through your pants if they don't come off like right now," I said through gritted teeth.

Chuckling, she helped me by wiggling out of her pants as I kept pulling. The moment her jeans and socks came off, I threw them all to the side and looked down at the beauty in front of me. She lay there like a feast served up for me.

As my eyes explored her nakedness, Lara looked up at me. "You're beautiful," we said at the same time, stared at each other, and giggled.

God, she looked so adorable—laughing, blushing, and butt naked. I couldn't wait to please her.

Standing at the foot of her bed between her legs, I grabbed her hips and pulled her towards me until her butt hung off the edge. Lara could only squeal in surprise and dug her hands into the bedsheet. I pushed her legs further apart, opening them wide, and dropped to my knees, ready to worship that juicy cunt in front of me.

Her lips and damp hairs glistened with her wetness. A drop seeped from her pussy down and vanished between her ass cheeks. The strong scent of her crotch filled my head, making my mouth water.

Before giving in to it, I glanced up to check on Lara. She'd propped herself up on her elbows and looked at me nervously.

"Fuck," I groaned with lust. "Your pussy looks so delicious. I can't wait to make out with it."

Lara's head flared up and flopped down on the bed. "Oh, my God," she muttered into her hands.

Smirking, I kissed her inner thigh. I placed pecks on the skin and nibble on it, making my way towards her hips until my cheek brushed her crotch. I breathed out towards her pussy—and kissed her other thigh.

Her legs twitched with anticipation. It was fun to watch, but I couldn't resist her juicy cunt much longer.

With my arms wrapped around her thighs, I let my tongue collect the drop of wetness that had run down to her ass cheeks and reversed its trail, licking up to her pussy. My tongue pressed into her slit and ran up the entire length of it, savouring every nuance of her taste.

Lara gasped. Her hips lifted off the bed with the motion of my lick. Looking down at me, her eyes followed every of my movements as I eagerly nibbled and sucked on each of her lips and licked between them. I moaned and slurped, letting Lara know how much I enjoyed her.

I nudged her lips apart with my mouth, opening her up wide for me to bury my face in her pussy and lick and caress every bit of her wet flesh. My arms tightened their hold on her trembling legs so that I could press myself better into her.

She was warm and wet, so wet. Feeling her cunt and juices around my mouth and on my cheeks while I sucked and lapped up what I could made me drunk with bliss.

Lara's hips and legs quivered with every purr and moan I made into her. When the tip of my tongue circled her opening, her head flopped back down onto the mattress. She grabbed a pillow, put it over her face, and muffled her whimpers.

"Oh, God," Lara murmured, as I pressed more against her entrance and dipped into her. Just a bit. I withdrew again to tease her opening and plunged back in, drawing a muffled moan from her.

I relished in the feeling of her inside and her taste on my tongue as I explored her as deep as I could. Those sounds she made when I licked her sensitive parts were music to my ears.

But I wanted more. I wanted to make Lara come and I wanted to see it. I wanted her to look at me and see what I was doing to her.

I sucked at her at pussy one more time to drink from her what I could and pulled away. It had the desired effect. Lara's red head emerged from under her pillow to look down at me.

"Good to know you haven't suffocated yourself yet," I said. Lara let out a raspy laugh. Before she could form much of a reply though, I untangled one of my arms from around her legs and nestled my hand into her bush to pull back the hood over her clit. Looking into her eyes, I gave the exposed nub a long lick.

Lara's mouth fell open. Encouraged by her reaction, I licked again. And again. And closed my mouth around it to suck her clit in as my tongue fluttered against it, licked and flicked it.

I withdrew my hand and took it back down to let my fingertips press against her opening. As I gave her clit another strong lick, they slipped inside.

Lara gasped. Her hips bucked, making my mouth slide away from her clit from the movement, but she grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled my head back against her crotch.

"Oh, God. Sam," she moaned and the sound of it made my knees weak and my own pussy burn. Hearing my name like that was always such a turn on.

My fingers inside Lara began to move. Twisting in and out through her wetness, they picked up in speed until they found a rhythm with my tongue on her clit.

Lara's legs shifted around as if she didn't know whether to close them around me or spread them further for me. She tried to look at me and hold my gaze, but her head kept falling onto the bed when my fingers hit the right spots.

I unwound my other arm from her leg and reach out to grab one of her boobs that had been jiggling with her writhing. I squeezed and kneaded it. The moment I pinched her nipple as my other hand thrusted into her, Lara grabbed my wrist and groaned.

Her legs finally decided to close around me. She locked them behind my back and pushed me against her, her trembling thighs pressing against my cheeks.

Thrusting in and out of her, I fucked her pussy and licked it harder until Lara made a ragged gasp. Her back arched and bent. She stared down at me, her mouth wide open, as her body began to shudder. Her bucking hips spilled more of her juices onto my hand and against my face. I lapped and drank up what I could while fucking her through her orgasm until she collapsed onto the bed.

I gave her pussy some more lazy licks. When I pulled out of and away from her, a mixture of saliva and juices dripped from my chin and hand. I knew I looked like a mess and, fuck, I loved it. I grinned like an idiot.

After wiggling out of Lara's legs, I sat down next to her on the bed and stroked her cheek, chuckling at how zoned out she still looked.

Her eyes focused slowly on me. They roamed over my face and widened in horror. "Oh, God," she said. "Did I do that?"

"Yes! Isn't it great?" I beamed at her and touched my face, smearing her wetness over it. "Nothing like pussy juices for smooth skin."

"Sam!" She blinked at me, unbelieving and I was way too giddy not to laugh at that.

While Lara still couldn't move, I put her pillow back to the other one at the headboard, reclined into them, and pulled her up into an embrace.

She relaxed into me with her head on my shoulder, our legs intertwined, and sighed at length in post-coital bliss. "You okay?" I asked anyway and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Did you enjoy it?"

Lara chuckled. "Yes, thank you." Smiling at me, she began drawing lines with her fingers on my chest.

"Do you regret now not letting me have a go at it before?"

Lara laughed in response in her adorable way that made me grin with her.

I placed a kiss on the top of her head and said, "It was worth the wait, though. You're really cute—and delicious."

Lara lifted her head from my shoulder and I half expected her to ravage me the way she looked at me again. Instead, she put a hand on my cheek and stroked it with her thumb. "You're so pretty," she said and I was sure she'd have blushed hadn't her cheeks already been flushed in a deep, red tone.

Sneaking her hand to the back of my head, she gave me a desperate look and leaned in to kiss me. Her lips parted and moved slowly against mine. "So soft," she breathed and moaned into the kiss.

God, did that fire me up again. A shiver ran down my spine and explode between my legs. I was so turned on from fucking her. It did not help that her leg that I'd taken between mine moved against my crotch when Lara pressed herself more into me and into the kiss.

I rolled us around until she lay on me, drawing a surprised squeal from her. I untangled my legs from hers and drew them up to wrap them around her hips. As I shifted my own hips upwards, my feet pressed into her butt and shoved her lap into mine.

Lara propped herself up on her hands to look down between us. "What are you—" she began and fell silent the moment my hips moved a bit, rubbing my burning pussy against her crotch.

I sucked air through teeth and said, "Fuck me."

Her eyes darted back and forth between me and where our bodies met. She shifted around between my legs until her hips found a position that worked and gave them a tentative roll.

"Like this?" she said, but the moan from my lips when her skin slid over my clit was all the answer she needed.

"Now show me your core strength and stamina," I said with a smirk.

Lara laughed once and moved her hips in my lap, letting her crotch glide up and down over my needy cunt.

I dug my fingers into her shoulders as my own hips moved and found a rhythm with Lara.

She gasped. "Oh! This…"

"Is great," I finished the sentence for her and watched that delighted look on her face. She kept thrusting against me, lost in what she was doing.

The muscles in her shoulders moved under my hands from keeping herself upright. The sensation of Lara's body shifting against me, her slick crotch on mine, the way her boobs swayed above me, and those cute sounds she'd made while fucking me. My worked up hair-trigger clit didn't stand a chance.

"Fuck," I groaned and pulled Lara down to me as my body began to quiver. She wrapped her arms around me and held me close, stroking me, while I desperately rode out my orgasm against her pussy. Before it subsided, I latched onto her lips for another passionate kiss that soon left me gasping for air.

Lara beamed down at me with an infectious happiness.

"What?" I said, unable to suppress a giggle.

"Nothing… It's just… You know I'd never been intimate with a girl before I met you. And—And I…"

"It's the best, right?" I grinned.

Laughing, she pecked my forehead. "Maybe."

"You know, for someone who'd never done this before, you're pretty good at it. Even the first time back in your car."

"Well, uh, thanks. It surely has been the most stressful internet research I've ever done." Rubbing the back of her neck, she glanced at her laptop and over to her roommate's side. "You wouldn't believe the things I've seen. I had to cleanse my browser with fire," she added with eyes widened in horror and chuckled.

I laughed with her, wondering how mortified she'd have been about my browser history. "You know," I whisper into her ear, "if you ever want to try out those unspeakable things you've seen, I'm your girl."

Lara choked on her laugh. "Sam!"

While she shook her head in mocking disbelief, I waggled my eyebrows at her and gave her butt a playful slap. "Come on, keep going." My sensitive clit had had enough time to cool down and was aching to feel more of Lara's pussy.

She began circling her hips in my lap again as we still smiled and giggled at each other. And it hit me how much fun I was having with that cutie, Lara, who looked down at me, dreamily.

"You're gorgeous," she said and pecked my lips

"And you're disgustingly adorable," I murmured. Cupping her cheeks, brought her lips back down to mine.

Our hips began to move faster. I could feel her pussy getting wetter again. She rubbed her juices into my crotch, mixing it with my own that dripped down my ass.

As her body rocked against mine, my skin was tingling all over from her front gliding back and forth over me, and our pussies sliding over each other. The pleasure seemed to come from everywhere.

When her clit ground into mine, I arched my back. "Oh, fuck! Oh, Lara," I gasped and pressed my head into the pillows, moaning. Unable to move, I clung to Lara, hardly registering that she whimpered as well. Her movements had become smaller, letting our clits rub against and circle one another.

When I was able to open my eyes again, her face right above mine. Her fast breaths washed over my skin. We locked eyes, noses touching, hands in each other's hair, sharing quick kisses or pecking the features of the each other's faces.

We were both panting at that point. Sweat gathered between our bodies, increasing the sensation of them moving against each other. Lara was flushed down to her chest. Her bangs swung around with her thrusts; strands of hair clung to her forehead.

It all looked so fucking hot— _she_ looked hot. I couldn't help pressing her into me for a rough kiss.

Lara ground her cunt into me without mercy. The wet sounds our pussies made mixed with the little gaps from Lara's mouth while the sweet scent of her sweat and the heavy aroma of sex filled my nose.

I could only surrender to the sensory overload.

The orgasm seemed to explode from everywhere. My legs twitched around Lara's waist as I lost control over my own hips. Holding onto her, I cried out and jerked in her arms with each wave of pleasure ripping through my body until the world went black except for sparks behind my eyelids.

I was still shivering when I regained my senses and chuckled a, "Holy shit."

Lara was breathless. She watched me closely and made desperate whimpers. Her hips kept rubbing her pussy into mine.

Purring at her, I pushed a few damp strands of hair out of her face and put my hand on her cheek. "Come for me, babe," I said with an unsteady voice and shoved my numb crotch between her legs with what little strength I had left.

She took a ragged breath and gasped my name in such a needy tone. Hadn't I been so spent, I might have come again.

The thrusts of her hips became fast and frantic. Her breathing faltered. Her body stiffened. She stared down at me and, with a long groan, let loose. Shivering, she made her buckling hips ride out her high that let a wave of fluids flow into my lap.

The moment she was unable to keep going, I took over, rubbing my pussy into hers to tease out the last bits of her orgasm. Lara looked like she wanted to say something, but it got stuck in her throat. Instead, she let out little moans with each of her breaths until her arms gave up and she collapsed onto me.

We both lay still. Silence had settled into the room except for our panting and the occasional noise coming from the corridor outside. The sun had set by now.

Lara stirred and murmured, "Woah," into my neck.

Chuckling, I stroked her sweaty back. "So, what's your stamina doing?"

Lara perked up, her head still as red as a beet. "I'm fine. I—I can go on for hours!"

I had to laugh at her try to impress me. Lara looked confused at that and forced an uncertain smile.

"Good, good," I said after composing myself. "So, how about I crash here for the night? We'd have the entire evening." I found myself grinning at the thought of staying with that cutie for the rest of the day.

Her smile disappeared which was not the reaction I had expected. "That would be quite nice," she said looked at the clock on the nightstand, "but I couldn't possibly—Bloody hell! How did that much time already pass?"

"Well," I began, planning to deliver a naughty joke, but Lara had already jumped off the bed and frantically looked for clothes. What she picked up though before continuing to rummage through the chaos on the floor was my dress and not her own stuff.

"Hey, sweetie, what's up?"

"I very much enjoy your company, but I've taken up too much of your time already. I don't want to keep you from making money. I'm sure someone like you has a lot of clients." She popped up from under her desk with my panties dangling from one of her fingers. They looked like a total mess from all of my juices it had to soak up. Lara stared at it, swallowed, and turned to me again with a worried expression. "If you'd at least let me give you what I have, I wouldn't feel so guilty about meeting with you."

I sighed at length, running a hand through my hair. The time had come to spill the beans, hadn't it? "I… might have something to tell you." I fought through the feeling of my stomach tightening to muster the courage to… to admit that I'd been lying to that poor girl. I sighed again. "What if I tell you that I ain't a prostitute?"

Standing in front of the bed and holding out my outfit, she gave me an incredulous look. "It's okay. You don't need to say—"

"No, I'm serious. I was just walking home from a night of dancing in a club when you pulled up in your car."

"Oh. So, you're a... dancer?"

"No! Not like that. I was there to dance and have fun—with Sarah. The girl next door?"

"Oh, you're an escort then?"

"Dude!" I sat up on the bed and gave her my serious face. "I'm not any kind of sex worker or anything, okay? The only money I make is by hitting up my loaded parents."

Lara still didn't look like she believed me. Her arms had dropped to her sides, though. "I—I don't understand."

"I'm not a prostitute. Just a normal girl who happened to be… in the right place at the right time when you were looking for someone to fuck."

"But… What happened then? Why did you get into my car when I asked you…"

"Because you looked really cute—and I was really horny." I shrugged.

Lara stared at me, baffled.

"I'm serious. I just hoped to have some fun with that cutie that was hitting on me. I'm really not a prostitute. That's why I never took any money from you."

Lara slumped into her chair. My clothes fell back down onto the floor. "Why didn't you say so?"

"Would you have stayed and not made a run for it had I told you I _wasn't_ a prostitute?"

Lara blinked at me and pressed her lips into a thin line.

"Yeah," I said at length and got up from the bed to put a hand on her shoulder and stroke it. "Listen. I'm so sorry I lied to you. It won't happen again, I promise. Forgive me and I'll forget you thought I'm a prostitute. Deal?"

Lara's eyes widened in horror at that. "Oh, my God!" she said and dropped her head into her hands.

I had to chuckle. "Don't sweat it. I won't hold it against you. But I probably won't let you live it down," I said with a smirk Lara didn't see. Sighing, I crouched down in front of her to look up at her mopey face. "I'm sorry. Please, forgive me? Lara?"

Glancing down at me, she took a deep breath. "Is Sam even your name?"

"Yes. Well, Samantha, but call me Sam. The prostitute stuff was the only thing I made up, I swear. Well, I technically never said I'm a prostitute. I just didn't… set you straight. Which I'm _not_ sorry about, because if you were straight, we wouldn't have had sex."

Groaning, Lara rolled her eyes at my stupid grin.

"Come on, please give me a chance. I really like you." I couldn't believe I was practically begging. At least, Lara's expression lightened up, so it was worth it.

"So, do you want this," I said with a sweeping hand motion down my naked body, "or do you want me to leave?"

Lara sighed. "I… No, I don't want you to leave. But… I feel like I don't know anything about you anymore."

"I know. I'm sorry. Tell you what; if you let me stay here for the night, I'll invite you to breakfast tomorrow in this cute, little bakery not far from here. And we'll talk and you can ask me whatever you want. What do you say?"

Lara considered me for a while. "That'd be lovely," she said and lifted her head from her hands, cracking a smile.

I was so relieved, I could only cup her cheeks and give her a big smooch. "Thanks, sweetie. Really, I'm still the same person. Nothing has changed except you don't need to feel guilty anymore about not giving me anything for 'my services'." That time, Lara chuckled at my stupid grin. "So, yeah. I'm not here for the money, I'm here because of you. Okay?"

"Okay." Her smile broadened and she leaned forward to peck my lips.

"Are we good for now?" When Lara nodded in response, I said, "Good, because I really want your cute face between my legs again."

Blushing, Lara shook her head at me in mocking disbelief, but when I took her hand, she did follow me back to the bed.

The crisis had been averted and, boy, did that take a load off my mind. While it had been fun taking on the role of a prostitute for Lara, I felt better now that she knew the truth, and as a result knew me better.

"What about your assignment, though?" I quipped.

"I have an extra week for that," she mumbled into my lap.


End file.
